


You're my eternity

by ScryProcion



Series: Fantastic Jankless and Where to find Them [5]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Fantasy, Flashbacks, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, In the end they get fluffy, M/M, Romance, Torture, and horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScryProcion/pseuds/ScryProcion
Summary: Jankos had lived so many empty years he had forgotten why he still lived when the Hunters caught him off guard and imprisoned him. But maybe, just maybe, not everything is lost.
Relationships: Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Martin "Rekkles" Larson
Series: Fantastic Jankless and Where to find Them [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121417
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	You're my eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissTired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTired/gifts).



> Please mind the tags, at some point it gets very violent and bloody. I am so terrified to have messed up too much, by adding too many different styles... I am so sorry.  
> It was to be a drabble.  
> Sob.
> 
> Thanks to Fluffy_Red_Panda for editing, I owe everything.
> 
> MissTired, babe, I tried. I am sorry.

Jankos has cursed his vampire nature too many times to count them. 

The first one was, for sure, when he started losing his friends, because of his immortality. He is blasted to see all of them fade, leaving him alone, more and more dead inside.

There was nothing worse than being left alone for a companionable guy like him.

So, with years passing by, he forced himself not to care anymore, not to grow fond of anybody, not to love anyone.

Too many people he had cared about had vanished.

Another time he could place at second rank in the most painful moments, was when he was close to being cut in pieces and burned into flames, catched up by the vampire hunters. After so many years of freedom and breaking free every time, making fun of his pursuers, he got caught in the end. 

But, honestly, if he had wanted to die, he would’ve preferred for sure a less sorrowful way.

He had thought about ending his life so many times, and he had failed some attempts, that’s true, but still, it felt not right, dying like that.

He sensed he had still something to do before surrendering to his destiny, in an inexplicable and contorted way.

So, even if a part of him wanted to give up, cursing his nature one more time, the other one left a sparkle of hope alive inside his cold body.

At third place, probably, was immediately after the second, when he fell hopelessly in love with a human. It was a mixture of disbelief for his heart to be able to experience emotions even after all these years of emptiness, and aching, because said human was one of his hunters.

Life is ironic sometimes, isn’t it?

And Fate… Fate is a bastard.

But, for every time he has cursed his nature, a time when he has thanked it has come to his way too. 

For example, it was thanks to his immortality that he lived enough to meet his soulmate. 

Even more, when the said soulmate broke him free, letting him escape his death sentence; after all, Rekkles was a vampire hunter once, but Jankos somehow managed to win his heart. 

He still has no clue on how he could do such a thing, since his lover was so fucking awesome, all bright eyes and strong muscles covered in tattoos, a fierce glare but an unsure heart.

Jankos remembers perfectly the first time he had seen what had turned to be his savior and lover: the vampire was chained to the gelid wall of his cell, where hunters had imprisoned him. He couldn’t move, his wrists raised above his head, pinned to said stone made wall, forced to stay still by the burning iron of his handcuffs. His ankles were tied together with other large metal cuffs, his legs folded behind his body, imposing him to stay kneeling down, his knees stinging at the contact with the firm ground.

He was in pain.

Faceless jailers were testing his resistance, his nature, to learn how to kill his fellow vampires better.

Why wouldn’t you play with food before eating it if you could enjoy torturing him?

And they were torturing him: he could feel his tired body being prod with incandescent metal, leaving nothing but soreful wounds.

But then… Then he entered the cell. 

Jankos was almost unable to raise his head to see him. He remembers he didn’t even want to look up, for which purpose? He was probably only another torturer. 

Except that he was not.

_ “Aren’t you exaggerating with him? If you don’t let him recover, it’s pointless to test new methods on him!” _

_ “Shut up, Rekkles. He is such an ignoble creature, he deserves all the pain we can come up with!” _

Jankos was so curious to discover who was so crazy to stop vampire hunters from tormenting him that he used his last energies to glance at him.

They said love at first sight hits you like a storm you can’t escape from.

Jankos couldn’t believe it, but apparently, it had to be true if, suddenly, his urge to puke, to beg the jailers to stop, to surrender, to cry, to  _ die _ was soothed, no?

Because that was what happened when he met Martin’s colorful eyes. In another life, he would have immediately joked about how handsome the man was, proposing a date in no time.

Nonetheless, the agony didn’t stop.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t help but faint after hours and hours of nothing but ache, the pair of eyes he would’ve liked to confess his love to still upon his wrecked body.

They said that if it’s love, it will find a way.

And Jankos believed he was just dreaming when the blonde charming hunter woke him up by trying to heal his wounds, pointlessly.

Vampires' bodies healed by themselves, there was nothing human medicine could do to help them.

Still, the sensation of a wet cloth soothed his restrained body delightfully.

That was why Jankos groaned and slowly opened his eyes, disoriented.

The man that had won his heart (for how much a vampire could have a heart) was in front of him, on his knees, with a focused expression, biting his lips while he was working on his wounds.

The vampire didn’t let himself ruin the blissful moment, too glad to have the man that close to himself to speak.

He thought that maybe that was his last desire turning real before his death.

What a wonderful way to alleviate the death sentence on his head.

In the end, though, when the awesome man finished his work, he raised his glare to meet Jankos’s one.

The hunter blushed and looked away.

The vampire couldn’t help but ask.

_ “Why?” _

_ “Your… Victim, was shocked. But not because you bit him to drink his blood. But because you let him go after a short sip.” _

After that, without looking at Jankos one last time, the blonde man left him alone in his cell once again.

But it was not their last time together.

Jankos can take back his mind to their routine when he was a prisoner: torture, pain, sorrow, wanting to die, the blonde man.

At some point the will to die wasn’t there anymore.

_ “I am sorry. You aren’t like other vampires… You’re not a monster.” _

_ “You can’t say that.” _

_ “But you didn’t even try to bite me while I tried to heal you! For God’s sake, you  _ apologize  _ to your victims after having taken the poorest amount of blood from them to survive!” _

_ “How do you know?” _

_ “I… investigated upon you, ok? I just couldn’t believe you were an evil creature…” _

He had found a reason to survive, resisting the torment of his jailers with even more pride.

That led to an increased amount of torture, obviusly.

But the vampire couldn’t care less.

He could tolerate being belabored, whipped and stabbed with white-hot knives if in the end the blond man came to take care of him.

Totally.

_ “What’s your name?” _

_ “Rekkles.” _

_ “No I mean… Your real name.” _

_ “Oh… Martin. Yours?” _

_ “Marcin.” _

_ “Oh! They’re so similar!” _

Jankos could only think that there was no way he could ever compare himself with his wholesome crush.

The blonde had even started to move his legs from behind Jankos’s body to let him move them a little.

After days spent forced in the kneeling down, even if his vampire nature allows him to have a higher resistance, it was a big relief.

Of course, the blond couldn’t do much for his aching wrists, if not sliding the cloth under the handcuffs for some ease.

_ “Marcin? I have collected some animal blood. I know it’s not the same as human’s, but please drink it… You’re starving…” _

How could Jankos not fall in love when that human was holding a bowl of blood to make him survive?

_ “You’re so beautiful, Martin.” _

_ “Stop! You will make me blush!” _

_ “What have I done to deserve you?” _

Eyes glued together, that was the first time Martin caressed his face, fondly. But he didn’t answer, no.

His blushed cheeks did it for him.

_ “What is your favorite color?” _

_ “Blue. Yours?” _

_ “Red.” _

At some point, Martin simply began to spend all his evenings with him, talking about everything that came into their minds.

It helped Jankos so much that he is still moved by Martin’s consideration. 

During the torture sessions, he started to recall to his mind the heartwarming moments he had spent with Martin, allowing himself to escape the awful sensations of being tormented.

The agony shaded, Jankos anticipating Martin’s touches after the sorrow to hold on during it.

That almost drove his jailers crazy, cause he didn’t speak, didn’t whine, didn’t plead.

Martin was his shield.

_ “It’s so unfair…” _

_ “Martin? Are you crying?” _

_ “Why do they have to be like that? I joined them cause I thought we would be protecting people from criminals, not torturing innocent creatures!” _

_ “I drink blood to live, Martin.” _

_ “Still, it’s not your fault if this is your nature! If something is naturally possible, it shouldn’t be chased as a crime…” _

_ “Oh, babe… Don’t cry, please. I can’t even hug you back. This is killing me, I want to touch you…” _

Jankos had craved the touch of the other body so much. He wanted to hug him, thankful for everything the human was doing to prevent him from giving up.

Martin fell asleep snuggled against Jankos’s body that night.

_ “I am so sorry I can’t do more… They have started to suspect me.” _

_ “Stop it. Having you here is more than what I could ever wished for.” _

_ “But…” _

_ “If you want to help me, please hug me. It’s more than enough. It makes me feel alive when you touch me.” _

Then, things went down.

One morning, they simply decided they’d wasted enough time with him, so they went all in, using every type of conductor object they could think of.

Their purpose was to make him scream and beg for mercy.

But Jankos didn’t.

He had something to fight for. And maybe, just maybe, if he resisted more, they would’ve continued more, letting him spend more time with Martin.

In addition, he didn’t want his blonde to see him in pain. He wanted to be strong.

However, he only managed to make them so frustrated that they decided time had come for his death sentence to be accomplished.

_ “Marcin, why aren't your wounds healing by themselves anymore?” _

_ “I am too weak. I didn’t eat properly in weeks. It’s ok, tough. They’re going to finish me soon, no?” _

Martin’s concerned eyes were just a perfect memory to collect as his last. That was what Jankos thought while passing out, exhausted.

That was ok, tought. He could feel Martin’s warm arms around him. 

That was ok.

Once again, yet, his beloved surprised him.

As a matter of fact, Jankos came back to his senses thanks to a very sweet smell hinting his nose. 

Martin, one hand on the vampire’s skull, playing with Jankos’s hair, had placed his bare neck under the prisoner's mouth.

_ “Please, please, wake up. Bite me. Take my blood. Please, live.” _

_ “Martin, no… What are you doing? Go away, I don’t wanna hurt you…” _

_ “You have to be strong when, in a few minutes, I will let you free. Feed yourself with my blood, I beg you. You can’t run away in this state, please, Marcin, hurry up! We’re running out of time…” _

_ “What if I transform you? No, Martin, no. I refuse.” _

_ “I am sure you will not. I am sure you will withhold yourself in time. Marcin, PLEASE!” _

After all, Rekkles, desperately in love with him, sacrificing his life and offering his blood to him, was another reason why Jankos is thankful to his vampire’s nature.

For sure, if he hadn’t been a vampire, all of that wouldn’t have been possible, no?

But, above all, him being a vampire was what made him able to secure them a life together.

The hunters condemned Martin to death, of course, for betrayal, discovering an empty cell and a bite mark on the blonde’s neck the morning after his escape.

However, there was no way Jankos would let them kill him. 

He saved him too, breaking into their base and avenged himself, finally. 

He didn’t kill anyone, no, it was not in his chords.

But he made sure that nobody was able to interfere with the two of them and their happiness.

_ “You came back…” _

_ “I drank some fresh blood first, to be able to kick their asses and save you. Sorry for the delay.” _

_ “Save me?” _

_ “As you saved me. Now… Do you wanna go out on a date with me, Martin?” _

_ “Please, touch me first.” _

And, finally, Jankos was able to hug his savior, to thank him, to kiss him.

They started living together all around the world, running from one place to another, their love bright as the sun and their hearts filled with a sense of belonging. 

In the end, he thanks his nature to be able to transform his soulmate into a vampire, at some point. 

Not now, though. 

Martin still feels young, and he wants to wait before freezing his body in immortality. 

Jankos thinks that if he grows more handsome he will probably die of self-burning, but in the end he will do anything for his cute little human. 

"Love? What are you thinking about?" A soft voice approaches him, still full of sleep. Jankos can't help but smile, and turns to the centre of his thoughts. The amazing view on the starry night from the window he was staring until a moment before light the room with romance. Coming back from his memories, Jankos has to blink a little, to recompose himself from the emotions he has just retraced.

"I was thinking about how awesome you will be as a vampire..." He admits, caressing his lover’s face, still amazed by his beauty, no matter how many years have passed. 

Suddenly, Rekkles’s eyes shade. 

"What?  _ Moja miłość _ , what is this sad glance about? Talk to me!" Jankos implores, now worried. He comes closer to his human, overwhelmed by how beautiful the creature that he has the honor to call his is. 

"It's just..." The blonde says, blushing red, "I want this to last forever..." He murmurs, his eyes suspiciously wet.

"And it will! What are you saying...?" Jankos blurts out, rubbing their noses against each other. 

"If I transform, it won't be the same! As a vampire, I will not be able to feed you... You will need to find someone else to take some blood off and I..." Martin glances at him, his lower lip trembling, "I don't want it. I wanna be the only one, fuck! I don't wanna you to... Give pleasure to other people in order to have a sweeter blood, I..." 

"Hey, hey, hey.  _ Skarb _ , you are a little silly now, aren't you? Of course I won't make sex in order to have better blood with anyone but you. Are you mad? I am faithful!" The vampire giggles, shaking his head.

The first time he had confessed to his lover that after an orgasm human's blood tasted extra good, the other was so eager to give Jankos his own after the vampire had pleased him that he admitted that he found Marcin biting him the sexiest thing in the world.

Their sex had turned very interesting since then for sure.

"You then will die if I become a vampire! And me too, because I can’t live without you..." The human protests, his eyes falling some tears already. 

"Wait. Is that what has worried you so much all this time?" Jankos blinks, in disbelief. The blonde nods, ashamed. "Oh, how could you - Hey, look at me!" Martin obeys, flinching. "I will turn vegetarian for you if me taking blood from other humans bothers you that much!" 

The human gasps: "But you hate animal blood! And it’s not the same, it doesn’t give you the same amount of nourishment..." 

"I can simply drink more of it! Compared to having my whole lifetime with you, so basically eternity, it's a price I will pay gladly!" The vampire snorts, hugging his human, "How could you think I would ever want someone over you, I swear..." 

"Then, I will be a vegetarian too, once a vampire!" Rekkles nods stubbornly from inside his arms.

"There is no need..." The vampire tries to protest, snorting at the wholesome attitude of his lover.

"I want us to be exclusive! I want you to be the only one, I don’t want to suck blood from other humans, even if I won’t be able to take it from you, it has become our special thing, no? So I won’t take it from others. Do I make sense?” Martin explains, making Marcin smile widely. 

“No, but you’re cute. You know, we can have sex as vampires too. And I love you.” The vampire shakes his head again, kissing the other’s forehead.

His human is so perfect...

“But I also want you to keep fuck me and taking my blood at the end of it. It's a pleasure for me, in all of the possible meanings." Martin looks up at him, ignoring the vampire and leaning his chin on Marcin’s chest. "That's why I want to make the thing we have now last as much as I can, at least another ten years!" Jankos whines, disappointed. 

"So that I keep feeding you.” The human continues, “You know how much I like it when you bite my neck during an orgasm, and I don't want to give it away if I can prevent it!" Martin moans, clearly aroused at his own thought, rubbing himself against his vampire's body. 

"I am so screwed..." Marcin complains, scooping his partner up in his arms, making him shrieking. 

"W-why?" The blonde asks, his big eyes pleading Marcin to be loved.

"You're impossibly handsome right now. In ten years you will be so sexy I will have to defend you from so many assaults... Mine included!". His human's chuckle makes his heart skip a beat. 

Even if his heart had stopped an eternity ago.

**Author's Note:**

> So... What a mess, uh?
> 
> Let me know, here or in the DS, what do you think about this... uhm... Mess. If you want <3


End file.
